random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Hunger Games
TODAY WE CHOOSE PEOPLE TO DIE... except for one person who will not, but everyone else WILL DIE! (based on Hunger Games from book series) HungerGameHistory So blah blah, a bunch a bad stuff happened making people in America die so it became a new evil country and it was evil. So some guys tried rebelling but the bad guys got angry and blew them up and to remind people to not rebel they make this competition which is a FIGHT TO DA DEATH (thunder crack). With kids, making it worse. BWAHAHAHA People chosen Blah blah blah THE TRIBUTES CHOSEN ARE... *Mochlum from District 3 (Cause they make electronics! W00T!) *AwesomeCartoonFan01 from District 12 (FOR UH....BUBBLES!) *Fredthefish from (add district here) *Redsox1099 from District 12 (For Katniss! :D) *NermalTheBunny from District 12 (Yesh) *Tornadospeed from The Game. THE GAMES SHALL GO! This is the story for what is happening, and everytime Mochlum adds a section you add another section under it that tells what you do then. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Heading to the Captital At District 3 (with Mochlum) Mochlum: Ugh I now have to say bye to everyone I know. So, bye, everyone... that I know. Mochlum's Sister: Can I have your room? Mochlum: (turns into robotnik briefly) NO! Mochlum; (goes to Train Station) When will da Captitol Train come here? ... People at station: Wait a minute... DONT SAY IT! Mochlum: I LIEK TRAINS! (train derails and blows up train station, launched Mochlum to capitol.) Mochlum: Woah. Easy Button: Dat was easy. At Distrct 12 (with AwesomeCartoonFan01) ACF: Why did I take Bubbles's place? Oh yeah. So she wouldn't die. Now I have to say goodbye to everyone. Uh...bye. Meap: MEAP (Bye! Don't die) ACF: I won't! Because I'm too awesome! Meap: -_- MEAP! (Yeah, uh..Good luck) ACF; (Goes to Train Station) Where's the train.... A train comes, blows up, and sends ACF to Da Capital. ACF: Uh...wow. Just...wow. I MADEZ IT! :D *Train blows up again* MAN I'M AWESOME! :D At District 12 (With Redsox1099) Redsox: Okay, I got out of the awesome farewell room only to get into a crappy train station. Ugh. Why can't either the capitol or District 6 give us better transportation since we're poor. (pause) Redsox: I blame President Snow. >_< What to do now.... Maybe I can read the other tributes' sections! (meanwhile) 4th Wall: CURSE YOU REDSOX THE TRIBUTE!!!!!!! Tornadospeed: Tell me about it. He just ripped me off! (back at District 12) Redsox: (evil grin) I have an idea..... First, I'll check my luggage! Clothes, bow, arrows, knife, spear, and cash. Oh, I forgot! My temporary bomb suit, for one explosion only! Ready! (cue dramatic music) Redsox: I LIKE TRAINZ!!!!! Everyone else: Oh gawd. (boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom) (Redsox flies to the Capitol) Redsox: (at the capitol) Yay! I'm here! This is why I like trains! (booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom) PINGAS At the Capitol At District 3 Dressing Room (Mochlum) Mochlum: I am going to dai since District 3 stinks. Stylist: I'm gonna look at you in your underwearz! Mochlum: WHAT THE- Stylist: Would you like the automatic food thing? Mochlum: (steals it) OMNOMNOM! C IS FOR COOKIE! AND CAKE! AND CREAM! (licks plate) MOAR! Stylist: Now it is naked time. The Capitol requires it. Mochlum: Aw man! (right when his pants fall down this music plays) At District 12 Dressing Room (Redsox) Redsox: (drinks cola) Portia: (comes in) Hello Redsox! I am your stylist, and right now, I'm just gonna- Redsox: STOP. I read what happen with Mochlum, and I'm not gonna let you do it with me. Portia: What? I'm just gonna show you some ideas I have. Redsox: Oh. Lemmie see! (looks) Portia: Which one do you like? Redsox: Hmmmm..... I like #4..... Portia: Very good! Let's get started.... At District 12 Dressing Room (AwesomeCartoonFan01) ACF: (eats cheesecake) Cinna: (comes in) Hi ACF! I'm Cinna, and I'm gonna- ACF: I know what happened to Mochlum! And Redsox...What are you gonna do to me? Cinna: Show my ideas to you ACF: Ohhh...And I realized something...I'm ripping off Redsox's part :p Redsox: ... ACF: Hm...I like #5. IT HAS EVERYTHING I LIKE ON IT! :D Cinna: Okay, let's get started! The Opening Ceremony With District 3 (Mochlum) Mochlum: Can I have a fire estinguisher? Stylist: NO! (gets lit on fire) Gamemaker: LOOK! IT IS MOCHLUM, THE MAN WHO IS ON FIRE! Mochlum: The crowd loves me! Crowd: OH NO HE IS ON FIRE! (throws fire blanket over Mochlum) SMOTHER THE FLAMES! Mochlum: -_- It was part of the effect. Crowd: Woops. With District 12 (ACF) ACF: So I go out there and wave? Cinna: Yeah ACF: OKIEZ! Annoucer Guy: NOW IT'S DISTRICT 12'S ACF! WITH...STUFF ON HER! ACF: Hey. It isn't stuff. IT'S EPIK-NESS! Annoucer Guy: Well what am I going to say? ACF: ...Uh..LOOK! IT'S EAT TEA! Redsox (shows up): HEY! WAIT UP!!! ACF: Wait, this is supposed to be with ME! It says so on the section title! Redsox: Well,I was late, and I'm trying to get on! ACF: Okay. Get on! Redsox (gets on): Yaaaay! Oh and.... (changes section title) With District 12 (ACF and Redsox) Redsox: Happy? :P ACF: ...Let's just get to the next part. Part 4: The Interviews With District 3 (Mochlum) Ceaser: Um... Mochlum? Mochlum: Yeah? Ceaser: How are you? Mochlum: ... Ceaser: Too soon? Mochlum: Too late. Ceaser: Oh. Mochlum: .... Ceaser: So... um... do you want- Mochlum: No. With District 12 (ACF) Ceaser: So how are you ACF? ACF: ....Uh.....I don't know...Fine I guess Ceaser: So what did you say to your sister- ACF: Bubbles is NOT my sister.....Just a friend. Ceaser: What did you say to her? ACF: I said "I'm gonna win this, because I don't want you to die, and because I'M AWESOME!" There, happy? Ceaser: ....WELL THAT'S ALL OF DA TIME WE HAVE FOR HER! NEXT PLEASE! With District 12 (Redsox1099) Ceasar: So Redsox, what's your motivation that can help you win this? Redsox: Ehhhhhhhh.... *thinks* Oh gawd, here it comes. I really don't wanna do this but.... Ceaser: Uh, Redsox? LE FLASHBACK Haymitch: Okay, in order to get sponsers, you have to get the audience's attention, so.... WE CREATE A LOVE ARC WITH ACF! (trollface) Redsox: ...... CRAP NO!!!!! Haymitch: Do you want free crap, or no? Redsox: Yeah, but..... (rips off clothes to reveal Blu scout uniform) I SUMMON HEAVY!!! (Red Heavy comes) Heavy: I AM BULLETPROOF!!! Redsox: Okay, I'll do it.... BACK TO PRESENT TIME Redsox: Uhhhhhhh... Do it man, DO IT. IT'S ACF! I LOVE HER!!!!!!! Everyone else (mainly ACF): LE GASPE! Redsox:There Haymitch. HAPPY? Ceasar: .............WELL, THAT'S ALL DA TIEM WE HAVE LEFT! SEE YOU SOON FOR DA REAL BLOODBATH!!!! LATER... ACF: What the heck was that?! YOU LOVE ME? Redsox: Well, 10% really, but well, (exhales) (quickly) Haymitch wants us to have sponsors during the games, so he forced me to start a love arc during the bloodbath. Now, we may have to make out, and/or sleep with each other during the night, so we can keep our sponsors, so don't freak out or vomit like I will in a few seconds, and LIVE WITH IT. ''Now- (runs away, and pukes) '''BLEGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ACF: Darn, what the heck is going on? At the Training The training center was destroyed by a train so to avoid any lawsuits we are skipping this scene! At the Games With District 3 (Mochlum) Mochlum: I am scared! Haymitch: Hey there! Mochlum: HOW DID YOU GET HERE? Haymitch: I got here with Finnick! Mochlum: Oh hi Finnick, you are my favorite character! Finnick: THANKS! (gets lifted up to stage) THE GAMES BEGIN IN 10 seconds! (ten seconds later) GO! Mochlum: (runs for woods) {C} {C} {C} {C} With District 12 (ACF) ACF: Well it was nice knowing you, Cinna. Now I gotta go possibly die. Cinna: Bye! Good luck! And I'll always bet for you. ACF: You people bet- Nevermind. (gets lifted into stage) Narrator: The games begin in 10 seconds. ACF: I'll just speed through time like so, and.... 10 SECONDS LATER Narrator: GOZ! ACF: Well that worked. (runs and grabs backpack with stuff) Now I'm-a run to the woods. (runs to woods (Not where Mochlum is)) With District 12 (Redsox1099) Redsox: Waiting, waiting, waitingwaitingwaitingwaitingwaitingwaitingwaitingwaitingWAITING. WAITING! AHHHHHHHHHHH! WAITING! WAITING! Oh, it's just me. (nurse come) Redsox: Weeeeellllll, helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooo nuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrsssssseeeee! (Meanwhile) Wakko Warner: O_O I feel like in another galaxy, somebody, somewhere, who is about to die, and is being forced to make out with his friend, just said my catchphrase.... Yakko: It's probably just your imagination. Wakko: Yeah. (back with Redsox) Redsox: AGH! STOP POKING ME WITH DAT NEEDLE! Nurse: It's just so we can track you! Redsox: I DON'T WANNA BE TRACKED! AGHHHHH!!!!!! Nurse: There you go. If you feel any throbbing in your arm, you're most likely in critical danger. Redsox: Greaaaaaaattttttt.... <_< If only Katniss were here. Katniss: I'm here! Redsox: :D IF ONLY I HAD $1,000,000!!!!!! Katniss:..... Dude, it doesn't work like THAT. Redsox: Dayum.... Katniss: I came here to give you your District Telecommunicator. It can be used to well, communicate with your fellow tribute and your mentor. Redsox: Wait, I didn't see ACF get her communicator... Katniss: DON'T ASK........ Redsox: O_O Katniss: Good luck! (platform lifts) Redsox: Thank you! I love you! :O (facepalm) ACF: I hear you... :P Redsox: WHY ON EARTH DID I JUST SAY THAT?!?! Administrator (TF2): 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GO. Haymitch: Okay, go to the woods. Redsox: Bust isn't that where Mochlum is? Haymitch: '''''I MEANT WHERE ACF IS IDIOT!!!! DAYUM, WHERE'S MY BEER? Redsox: Check your fridge. Haymitch: Oh, there it is. Call me if you need anything. Redsox: Got it. Haymitch: Over and out! (Redsox runs to the woods) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Hunger Games Category:Games